WO 2018/048735 A1 discloses a device operative in separating particles in a flowing suspension of the particles in a liquid which device comprises: a first, pressurized cavity or plenum adapted to contain a gas, separated by a first gas permeable wall from a second cavity or plenum which contains a charged particle containing liquid which also contains an ion species formed by the dissolution of the gas within the liquid, which is in turn separated by a second permeable wall from the ambient atmosphere or an optional, third, relatively reduced pressure cavity or plenum which may contain a gas or a vacuum; wherein: the permeable walls operate to permit for the transfer of a gas from the first cavity through the second cavity and through the second permeable wall to the atmosphere or a third cavity and, the pressure present in atmosphere or the third cavity is lesser than that of the first cavity, thus forming an ion concentration differential within the liquid and between the permeable walls.
The related article “Membraneless water filtration using CO2” by Shin et al. (Nature Communications 8:15181), 2 May 2017, describes a continuous flow particle filtration device in which a colloidal suspension flows through a straight channel in a gas permeable material made of polydimethylsiloxane (PDMS). A CO2 (carbon dioxide) gas channel passes parallel to the wall and dissolves into the flow stream. An air channel on the other side of the wall prevents saturation of CO2 in the suspension and the resulting gradient of CO2 causes particles to concentrate on sides of the channel, with negatively charged particles moving toward the air channel and positively charged particles toward the CO2 channel. The water away from the sides of the channel can be collected as filtered water.
The article “Diffusiophoresis at the macroscale” by Mauger et al. (arXiv: 1512.05005v4), 6 Jul. 2016, discloses that solute concentration gradients caused by salts such as LiCl impact colloidal transport at lengthscales ranging roughly from the centimeter down to the smallest scales resolved by the article. Colloids of a diameter of 200 nm were examined.
The article “Origins of concentration gradients for diffusiophoresis” by Velegol et al, (10.1039/c6sm00052e), 13 May 2016, describes diffusiophoresis possibly occurring in georeservoir extractions, physiological systems, drying operations, laboratory and industrial separations, crystallization operations, membrane processes, and many other situations, often without being recognized.
PCT Publication WO 2015/077674 A1 discloses a process that places a microparticle including a salt in proximity to a membrane such that the microparticle creates a gradient generated spontaneous electric field or a gradient generated spontaneous chemiphoretic field in the solvent proximal to the membrane. This gradient actively draws charged particles, via diffusiophoresis, away from the membrane thereby removing charged particulate matter away from the membrane or preventing its deposition.